


Girl's Night On The Town

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [227]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@drst started me off.  Blame her.  (aka: girl gangs are the best gangs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After everything, it’s the flu that gets them, knocks them down like a row of pins – Dig first, as the viral vector from the pre-school.  Ray, come to visit, catches it next.  Oliver tries to hold out, but even he can’t defeat the virus, though he tries until he all but collapses trying to walk up the stairs to Felicity’s workspace.

Leonard texts Jax and the Professor a warning and takes off to some nice part of the criminal underworld not infected by a two-year old’s flu bug.

At the first sign of a sniffle, Felicity took herself off to the doctor, a Walgreens, and then bed, in that order.  Twenty-four hours later, she felt fine.  Thea made a joke about the awesome power of the Lazerus pit, and Laurel gave thanks for DA’s program of flu shots months ago.

Sara’s waiting for them in the Arrowcave, her white coat grey in the low light.  “So,” Speedy asked, flipping up her hood.  “Girl’s Night Out?”

Laurel twirled and holstered her baton.  “Let’s go clubbing.”

Four hours later, they’d broken up a meth ring, left a pair of people smuggler’s dangling by their socks over the shipping container they’d used to try and sneak a bunch of teenage girls into the country in, stopped four robberies, six muggings, and left a stalker in traction.

“I could really go a strawberry milkshake,” Sara said, staring out over the city.

Thea laughed.  “Last one to the drivethrough is buying.”

Kendra whooped, her wings a whoosh of air as she took to the sky.  Laurel replied with a shout, dropping from the ledge like a thunderclap and racing to her bike.

Sara watched them go.  “Overwatch, fastest route?”

She could hear Felicity’s smile over the coms.  “Stay high. I’ll guide you.”

The White Canary vanished into the night


	2. More Girls The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drst enabled with the tag "Lyla is listening to them on comms because she’s got a sick toddler and a sick husband so she’s knocking back some wine and cheering them on"

Three days (12 muggings, 9 robberies, 4 attempted assaults and a partridge in a bank robbery) later, Lyla appears with two bags.  One has wine, the other has guns.  “John is now well enough that our daughter, and her never-ending vomit, are his problem for the evening.  Now,” she added, grinning and she put both bags on the workbench.  “Which one first?”

“Don’t vigilante drunk,” Felicity said quickly.  “Vigilant?  Vigilance?  Whatever, you know what I mean.”  She spun her chair back around to her computer.  “And a silent alarm just went off. Kryek, on the corner of Fifth and Smithson.  Pharmaceuticals warehouse.  Go,” she added.  “Stop bad guys from getting the good drugs, then we’ll have wine.”

Four hours later, Lyla moved her ice pack from the bruise on her thigh to her aching shoulder as Thea poured her another glass of this very excellent red. “What’s the board look like,” Laurel asked as Thea looked into the bottle and then necked the dregs without even bothering with a glass.

Felicity tabbed a key, and their tally board appeared on the largest monitor. Thea had started it as a joke, and Felicity had recoded it so it actually worked. “Lyla may have had a late start, but that five bad guy move has her coming up fast.” Lyla raised her glass as her sisters all cheered. 


	3. Ladies Own Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drst: Of course they’d turn it into a competition. There’s probably a betting pool. :) 
> 
> me: Is it wrong my immediate headcanon was that Sara was snapchatting the board to Snart who was mailing in his own bets?
> 
> drst: Wrong? Try “perfect.”

Snart didn’t know half the names on that board – he’d fallen somewhat out of the loop, what with the jailtime and the family _thing_  and then the time traveling.  But he knew Sara, and he was getting to know Kendra, and there was enough rumour circulating on the internet that he could put together an educated guess.

And what else was betting, really, but just a series of educated guesses?

The Black Canary had passion and fire, and Snart could see why she and Sara shared a name; there was a symmetry there.  The red archer, Speedy, lived up to her name, and there were enough snippets of grainy cellphone footage to show she’d had training, but there was still an impetuosity in her approach.  It might be enough to tip little red there over the edge, or it might hold her back from the prize.

The new player was interesting.  Just an “L” on the scoreboard, no code name.  Shadowy but apparently an expert markswoman.  Snart appreciated a lady with good aim.

Snart sipped his iced coffee and watched the people of Central City go about their lives, bundled up against the delightful chill.  Finally, he picked up his phone.   _All on Overwatch.  Let it ride._

Snart liked good aim, appreciated an attractive woman who knew her knifework, but in the end, nothing beat intelligence.  He finished his drink and tossed a few coins down on the table, a decent tip.

 He’d heard a rumour some of the lads were taking a double-pay run through Star City, smuggling something dull no doubt.  Snart had turned down a place on their crew.  

He already had a crew.  Now he just needed to find somewhere suitable to sit back and watch this evening’s show.

**Author's Note:**

> the clubbing joke I believe was originally PTerry's, but I use it so often, I couldn't resist stealing it here


End file.
